vilusianfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Migration
The Great Migration was period in which the citizens of Vil abandoned their settlement, and sought after a home away from Yrellic oppression in the East. It is believed that the Winter of 836 was when the great abandonment occurred. The Vilusians and Haegians formed an alliance, after an Yrellic tribe stole a large supply of grain from both towns. The Townsfolk rose up, and the Yrel swiftly murdered every man over 16 in both villages. The Haegians agreed to distract the Yrel tribe, while the Vilusians fled their village. The Vilusians burned their village so nothing would remain, and the Haegians were massacred to extinction. The Extinction of the Haegians was written extensively in the fictional story “''Magnus Oenysan''”. The 16-year old, Saelius Octus Vilus, or Vil, known today as Vil the Conqueror, left with the residents of Vil. They went North West, seeking to recruit an army, as well as any citizen who didn’t want to live under Yrel oppression and seek a new homeland in the east. First the small villages of Nesun, then Sosi, then Gixae ''(home of Mopharius in myth) recruiting many into the army of refugees. Saelius arrived at the gates of ''Cachia, a small city on the edge of the Ghiullallin, expecting to be turned away, however, the ruler, Taenys II, allowed anyone wanting to leave the option to. Along with them, the Cachia warrior, Xoenusa, who became the Vilusian armies general. Legends say hundreds of city guards, farmers and merchants joined the army. Then, they marched south, and they say Cachia was overrun and destroyed by an opportunistic Ngara a year later. The army of about 100 people marched south along the Ghiullallin, through the villages of Gorig, Thag ''and ''Serius,''before arriving at the coastal village of ''Agaesta. Agaesta, almost directly south of the village of Vil, was where the army witnessed across the inlet, the ruins of what was Vil, ashes. A few fishermen joined the group, bringing preserved fish along, as the Vilusian army marched through north mountains. Hidden in the moutains, the Vilusians set up a small camp, for the women to children to stay, while the Vilusians conquered the towns and villages of the Iogia region, the area east of the Ghiullallin Bay city states, past the mountains. The strategy was that the woman and children would follow and stay in the areas being conquered. The Vilusians conquered and burned the city of Inoisto ''and farming village of ''Mastor, however, the villages of Reddia and Coqora, agreed to join the Vilusians. The Vilusians murdered the men of Theen ''and absorbed the people of ''Abis and Mosinta. This was the final village which was assimilated. Finally, the Vilusian army would carve out a kingdom. The Vilusians conquer the Kingdom of Cobai, plowing through the villages of Aoisa, Hava, Obor, Seriusa, Nimor, Oasi, Aelli, Savisa ''then the capital city of ''Cobai. The Vilusians push north to Nis ''and ''Lacaba, ''burning both to the ground. The small village on the coast, [[Sian|''Sian]], would be one of the most difficult. The relatively small village is very prepared, and the death of King Saelius, killed in battle at age 81. Following the death of Saelius, the son of Saelius, Saerus Icaruallus became the king of the Vilusians, and began his invasion of the Kingdom of Maasia-Ghatan.